Enchiladas
by Oreh Keats
Summary: Nomi/ Wolfgand/ Riley/ Amanita Need I say more.


Nomi and Amanita were in the kitchen after they decided to cook enchiladas. Nomi stared at Amanita, with a warm smile, as she waited for Amanita to finish sprinkling the cheese over the enchiladas. Amanita felt her gaze and smiled, as she put them in the oven.

"How long do we have?" Nomi asked,

"About twenty to twenty-five minutes," Amanita replied, her tone coy.

"Perfect," Nomi said before she grabbed Amanita's neck and brought their lips together. As they kissed, Amanita leant Nomi against the counter and lifted her up onto it. Nomi loved the taste of mint in Amanita's mouth the fresh cooling sensation rubbed onto her tongue.

Nomi began to peel Amanita's shirt up, but Amanita stepped away from her, leaving Nomi, frustrated and confused. "What?"

Amanita bit her lip and tried her best to resist the compulsion to rip Nomi's clothes off. "I thought you didn't want to have sex in case your friends showed up," Amanita replied.

Nomi closed her eyes and nodded. "I did say that. You're right." Nomi said and jumped off the counter.

"I'm sure we can do something else while we –" Amanita began.

Nomi pushed her against the fridge, and kissed her again, but more passionate and rough than before. "I want to do you." Nomi breathed between a kiss.

Amanita peeled Nomi's shirt off her shoulders while Nomi undid her pants.

…

The sound of the waves, as crash against the cove, rang through the air, as Riley hiked to the top of the cliff. Her breath hitched, as she neared the edge of the cliff. Riley saw a bench and dragged herself to it.

Riley collapsed onto the bench with a triumphant sigh and took off her backpack to get out her headphones.

…..

Wolfgang sat at the edge of the pool, as he tread water with his feet. His heart pumped from the exertion of swimming the pool length. His eyes gazed at the rippling water, as his mind wanders through his problems and desires. Wolfgang's skin began to twinge from the mere thought of the word: desire. He thought of Kala and closed his eyes as he surrendered to the pull.

Nomi's nails grazed up from Wolfgang's ankles to his thighs, as she emerged from the water in-between his legs. Parallel in San Francisco Nomi wandered down Amanita's body with her tongue and teeth.

Riley felt an ache between her thighs, as the music played from her headphones. An arm wrapped around her shoulder from behind and felt it was Wolfgang, who breathed against her ear, which sent a wave of pleasure down her spine.

Riley found herself between Amanita's legs. Amanita withered against the fridge, as Riley tasted her, which tasted salty, a bit bitter, like a sour version of her saliva and Riley loved it. Amanita pulled Riley up by her hair and kissed Nomi darkly.

Amanita pulled away. "Let's take this to the bedroom." Amanita sighed, and started to move toward the bed, but Wolfgang grabbed her wrist.

Amanita looked down at her wrist, as she realised, this was a different shade of Nomi. Wolfgang pulled Amanita to him and kissed her. His tongue invaded her mouth, and Amanita became wetter, as he moved his tongue in all the right places.

Wolfgang pulled away with only an inch between them. "Who needs a fucking bed?"

Wolfgang picked her up and brought her down on the kitchen floor, just as Wolfgang is pushed onto his back by Riley with a kiss, as she straddled him at the pool. Nomi's mouth wandered up his body as climbed from the water.

Nomi torturously avoided him where it matters, and instead tongued his navel, which sent a wave of want through his body, and he felt Nomi's twisted joy from depriving him.

...

"Oh my God." Riley panted, as she turned her face into the nape of Wolfgang's neck. His hands wandered down Riley's body overlapping with Nomi's who now straddled, Riley on the bench. They kneaded her breasts, as Nomi ground against, Riley, and kissed her exposed neck.

Nomi pumped her fingers into Amanita, her hands slick. Amanita lifted her knee in-between Nomi's legs and began to rub against her. Riley pulled from the kiss and gasped for the air.

"Wow."

Wolfgang looked down at Amanita and thrust deeper into and against her.

…

Nomi's hands wandered up Riley, as they straddled Wolfgang. Wolfgang watched and felt from below, the two of them devour one another with their lips, and he felt his arousal sharpen and heighten, as they neared the climax. He sat up and interlocked his hands behind Nomi, leaving Riley sandwiched between them.

…

Riley's hands gripped tight against Nomi's waist, and pushed her harder and quicker against her, as Nomi hung on to Wolfgang. His hands gripped her ribs while her arms were interlocked around his neck, as they kissed.

The waves crashed louder against the rocks, as they drew nearer to release.

…

Amanita held Nomi tight against her, as she felt herself tighten, and she came. Nomi continued to grind against her knee, as they started to reach the edge.

Riley, Wolfgang and Nomi came.

Riley tremored on the bench and panted from exhaustion, from the intense pleasure, that bordered on pain.

Wolfgang just panted, and then fell into the water.

Nomi collapsed on top of Amanita, who wrapped her arms around Nomi, soothed her. When Nomi eased back, she looked down at Amanita with a foggy smile.

"Looks like you had fun," Amanita said.

Nomi couldn't speak, so could only huff and nod, before she rolled onto her side.

"How many others were there?"

"Two. One woman and one man."

"Which one was talking dirty to me?"

"Wolfgang."

Amanita nodded, as she mulled over the info. "He was – you were very … intense. He's got game for a man."

Nomi chuckled, and then kissed Amanita. They pulled apart at the ding of the oven.


End file.
